


All for you

by madswritings



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Negan wants you to be his wife, but you can’t do it as long as he has any other wives.





	All for you

When your path was set this way? – you wonder as you look at Negan smiling at you from the room door you share with another two girls. What was the decision, the action, maybe even a thought, that turned everything and let you live right up to this moment? What did you do that made Negan like you so much?  
“Girls, will you excuse yourself and lemme talk to Y/N for whole fucking five minutes?” He smiles at your roommates and when they don’t move, surprised to see Negan himself present in the tiny space you three share, he leans his shoulder against the door frame. “Pretty fucking please?” He adds and both of them finally snap.  
They give you secret scared glances and you try, with your eyes alone, to tell them that you’re sorry and that you don’t know what’s happening either. But you doubt that your eyes delivered the message clearly. In fact, you know why Negan is here. But you still feel very uncomfortable that your friends have to go like some dogs being shooed away.  
Once the girls get up from their beds and carefully leave the room, with their heads hanging low so they just don’t have to look at their Leader (what if he takes their scared looks for anger? No one wants that trouble), Negan smoothly slides in the room and closes the door behind him. You stand up and lower your eyes too. Yet you do that not because you’re afraid, but because you don’t want to get captivated by those brown, almost golden eyes of his. You have a resolution and you won’t back down. Trouble is – Negan doesn’t want to back down either.  
“I think we need to talk, Y/N.” Negan says and you notice Lucille handing loosely in his palm, inches from the floor, like Negan’s about to let it fall.  
“We have nothing to talk about anymore.” You say and Negan snorts.  
“Of course we do! I still think we can strike some sort of deal, darling.”  
The word ‘darling’ infuriates you. You raise your eyes to him, your eyebrows knit, your fingers balling into fists by your sides.  
“Don’t call me darling ever again.” You say silently, but firmly, without tremor in your voice.  
Negan leans a bit back, his eyes wide and almost arrogant smile playing on his lips.  
“Holy shit, you’re fucking scary when you’re angry.” He laughs, his little act convincing no one that he’s really scared. “But you know…” Negan’s tone changes as he steps to you and leans to your face to see your eyes up close. “It’s kinda turning me on. Lucille will be a second hard thing I’ll be holding in my fucking hand in a second.” He grins and you try your best, you really do try, but you can’t stop yourself from smiling. “Ah shit, now you ruined it.” Negan leans back from you and you just shake your head.  
“Why you just don’t leave me alone?” You ask trying your best not to start chuckling. As you cross your arms you watch Negan lean Lucille against the same doorframe he was leaning against just moments ago.  
“Why, you ask me? Because I know you’re fucking suffering here.” He says before turning to you. And when he does turn to you, you don’t see his smile anymore. He’s dead serious now.  
“I’m not suffering.” You disagree and Negan rolls his eyes.  
“Can we please stop with this bullshit already? I’m fucking tired of playing fucking games. All women are like that. I ask them – what’s wrong? And they reply – nothing.” He says ‘nothing’ in a very feminine voice. “I ask again, what’s wrong? And then they replay again – nothing. So maybe let’s skip this shit and get to the point.” He looks at you now, serious, almost angry, but at the same time cool as ice.  
Now it’s your turn to roll your eyes as you really do agree that you have no time for games.  
“Alright, I’m not feeling great. It sucks working for points. Do you even see how I look? I didn’t look like this before the dead came.” You explain and Negan looks you up and down, taking in your basically ragged clothes.  
“I see your point. Then why you don’t take my fucking offer?” His eyes find yours and you frown.  
“Because despite the dead roaming the world I’m still me and I won’t belong to your… your harem!” You rise your voice and Negan steps to you again.  
“Then what you say is that you fucking will rather suffer and work for fucking points than be one of my wives?” He asks, no anger in his voice, no mocking, just clearing things up.  
You don’t answer right away because this is not exactly what’s happening. It’s true, you don’t want to be part of his wives and you indeed rather will work for points but that’s not completely it. You don’t agree to be one of his wives because you want to be the only one wife Negan has.  
“I… I won’t share.” You say slowly and Negan’s jaw clenches. He’s thinking of what to say next and you start feeling uncomfortable being stared at like this. “You help people survive, you made a system, you made yourself a leader with a leader-worthy company of women surrounding you. I don’t judge them, they chose what they chose, but I can’t choose this. I can’t. Ways of the world I grew up in are still strong within me.” You sigh and lower your eyes to your muddy, almost falling apart shoes.  
You hear Negan sigh and you see his hand as he reaches out and lifts your face to him by your chin.  
“Look at me.” He asks and you raise your eyes to him not knowing what to expect. “What if I let go every wife I currently have for you? Do you think they will fucking sit quietly? Do you really think they will be glad to abandon all the fancy shit they have access to just because I chose you over them? That’s how you make enemies, Y/N. A fucking lot of enemies.” He explains and you know that he’s right. Thing is – your heart doesn’t care.  
“Your men could protect me.” You say and Negan smiles to you.  
“Do you really want them with you in the bathroom when you’re taking a fucking piss?” He asks but he already knows the answer. “As far as I’m concerned all these women who agreed to be my wives, they did because they didn’t want to work hard for points. They want an easy way and giving themselves to me is what gave it to them. Maybe not all, but some of them would be very fucking unhappy to go back to work.” Negan’s hand leaves your chin and wraps around your waist, pulling you against his chest. His leather jacket feels cold through your shirt.  
“I’m willing to take this risk. But only if I can trust you not to fuck around.” You say slowly slipping your hands from Negan’s chest to his shoulders.  
“What if I’m raped?” He acts almost scared and you smile.  
“A big guy like you can handle a woman coming onto him. Or maybe you’ve gotten soft, hm?” You tease with a smile and Negan smirks.  
“You’re playing a dangerous game, Y/N. Acting like a Leader’s wife without actually being one.” He raises and eyebrow but you don’t stop smiling, just let one hand from his shoulder slip down, past his belt, on his crotch. You start rubbing and Negan’s smirk fills with desire. “Don’t start what you can’t finish.” He adds in almost a whisper as he begins to harden under your touch.  
“Then do what we both know you want to do.” You don’t break the eye contact and Negan looks at you, thinking, counting, predicting every possible shortcoming of this deal, of this decision. But it’s getting hard for him to think as desire starts filling his brain.  
“Fuck it, fine, I’ll do it. You better be worth it.” He suddenly grabs your waist and lifts you in the air. Surprised you cling to his shoulders and laugh.  
“Are you serious?” You ask while Negan turns with you in his hands and walks to the table setting you on the top of it.  
“I don’t fucking know. But yes, I am serious.” He grabs your thighs and pulls you closer, standing between your legs, his erection strong against your crotch.  
“Then kiss me.” You almost plea and Negan smirks. He raises his hand and rubs the pad of his thumb against your lower lip.  
“Don’t start bossing me around. I’ll look bad.” He says and you chuckle.  
“Then I’ll do it only when we’re alone.” You promise and with that Negan pulls away his hand and presses his lips against yours.  
You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss back, not thinking about anything right now. You can’t think of anything right now just Negan, so close to you, and finally all yours. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic! Comments and kudos are very very welcome!


End file.
